digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fate of Two Worlds/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 1, Episode 54: "The Fate Of Two Worlds" Original Air Date: English Version Written By: Transcribed By: Vande Tai: It finally looked as though the evil had been defeated. Spiral Mountain was gone, and so were the Dark Masters. And we were all set to leave for home, then he arrived: Apocalymon. This guy was created by the Digimon who had been reconfigured. And he had the same powers as the evil ones we had already defeated. He destroyed our Crests and sent us all to the Data World. It was there that we all realized that we really didn't need the Crests, that their power was in us all along. We all prepared for the final battle, and the fate of two worlds. title theme Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve to.... Angewomon! MagnaAngemon: MagnaAngemon! MegaKabuterimon: MegaKabuterimon! Lillymon: Lillymon! Zudomon: Zudomon! Garudamon: Garudamon! Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolve to.... Agumon: Agumon warp digivolve to.... MetalGarurumon: MetalGarurumon! WarGreymon: WarGreymon! Digi-Destined and their Digimon return from the Data World and take form once again in space, facing Apocalymon. Izzy: We're back! Apocalymon: What?! Tai: You're dealing with the new and improved Digi-Destined! Apocalymon: That's impossible! How did you digivolve without your Crests?! Matt: Nothing's impossible! At least not when you've got your friends helping you! Tai: You said it, Matt! Now, time to fight! All the kids: Yeah! Digimon race toward Apocalymon, their human partners riding along with them. Apocalymon: They're doomed! Apocalymon: So, you wanna fight?! Death Claw! Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer! of the giant metal claws reaches for the group, but is destroyed by Zudomon's defensive attack. Joe: Alright! Your hammer nailed it! Mimi: We can help out too, right, Lillymon? Lillymon: Hang on! Mimi: Hang on for wha—aaaahhh! flings Mimi away from her to aim her Flower Cannon. Lillymon: Flower Cannon! blast destroys another of the claws, and Lillymon grabs onto Mimi's hand once again. Mimi: Next time, Lillymon, can you use someone else as a boomerang?! Lillymon: Sorry, but I wanted to make sure you came back to me. Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer! claw is smashed into nothingness. Standing on Zudomon's head, Joe calls out across the black expanse of space. Joe: Tai! Now's your chance to go for his body! Tai: Alright! Huh? Sora: Joe! Mimi! Look out behind you! and Mimi gasp as a claw comes out of nowhere, dangerously close to them, but MagnaAngemon extends his sword and draws a glowing circle with it in the air. MagnaAngemon: Gate Of Destiny. Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! claw is destroyed, and T.K. smiles at the others. T.K.: Don't worry about it, guys. We're here to protect you! Kari: We'll go for the other claws too! Mimi: Thanks, Kari! Joe: We owe you one! Tai: Matt! This is better than any video game! Matt: I'll say! Apocalymon: Death Claw! claw reaches for the approaching group, but WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fly right past it, leaving it to the others behind them, who make short work of it. Lillymon: Flower Cannon! and MegaKabuterimon catch up to the two megas in the lead. Sora: Hey, why should you guys have all the fun? Leave some for me and Izzy. Izzy: We'll distract Apocalymon while Matt and Tai concentrate on attacking. Matt: Watch our backs! Apocalymon: Let's end this. Virus Grenades! Garudamon: MegaKabuterimon, protect Sora! MegaKabuterimon: Got it. deposits Sora safely on the other digimon's back, freeing herself to attack the red projectiles shooting toward them. Garudamon: Wing Blade! firey blast wipes out every grenade, causing Apocalymon to growl in anger. Garudamon picks up Sora. Sora: Thanks guys! Apocalymon: Giga Cannon! MegaKabuterimon: Now it's my turn. Horn Buster! ball of electricity decimates the figure of Machinedramon, and Apocalymon roars in frustration. Tai: Attack! Matt: Now! MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw! WarGreymon: Terra Force! two powerful attacks cause an explosion to engulf Apocalymon, who yells, agonized. The entire metal shape throbs with a pink glow, and ghostly forms emanate from it like smoke. Matt: We did it! Joe: We destroyed all of his claws! Tai: Still think you're so tough?! Apocalymon: Ha ha ha. Is that your best shot? Matt: You know you're beaten. Face it like a 'mon! Apocalymon: You think so, huh? Well, I may be beaten, but I won't go down that easily. I'll take you, and both worlds with me! Tai: What?! Apocalymon: You still haven't seen my ultimate attack. Total Annihilation! floating shape spins and shrinks until there is nothing left, then with a blinding flash, explodes with the force of an atomic bomb. The kids stand paralyzed with fear, lost in their own thoughts. Matt: He's gonna destroy everything! Joe: I shoulda made out my will! Mimi: I'm too good-looking to go! T.K.: I want my mommy! Izzy: There must be a solution! Matt: We won't give up! Tai: We're stronger than he is. Joe: We're a team. Sora: It's destiny. Kari: After all.... All the kids: We're the Digi-Destined! of the kids' Digivices glows, then shoots out an arrow of light. Each arrow forms one side of a square. The two squares join together around Apocalymon's spinning explosion, forming a transparent box around it. The box then spins and shrinks, until it destroys itself, and its dangerous contents, in a blast of light. WarGreymon: What was that? MetalGarurumon: I'm not sure. T.K.: What happened to the explosion? Izzy: It was completely contained by the power of our Digivices! Tai: Then it's over! We actually won! Matt: Looks that way! Joe: Excuse me while I throw up. Sora: I guess we saved the world. Kari: Mmmm hmmm! and Andromon come running up to them. In Andromon's arms is Elecmon. Ogremon: Hey! Elecmon: You did it! Ogremon: You're amazing! Remind me to call you the next time I have trouble with my landlord. Mimi: It was nothing. Andromon: Thanks. For everything. Izzy: Well, I did have some help, you know. laughs happily. Meanwhile, Tyrannomon and Seadramon are destroyed, and back on Earth, the crowds look up into a clear blue sky. Mrs. Tachikawa is crying, and the Digi-Destined's families smile proudly. Jim: Great, bro. I'm proud of you. suspended in space, the Digimon and Digi-Destined watch as two bright lights fly toward them. The hatch on one of them, a Mekanorimon, opens up to reveal Gennai piloting it, and the other is Centarumon. Gennai: Sorry I'm late, forgot to set my alarm. Is it over? All the kids: Yeah! T.K.: So, what's gonna happen to the Digital World now? Centarumon: See for yourselves, look down! group looks down, through a hole which opened beneath their feet, to see a beautiful land, green under a blue sky. Tai: It's File Island! Gennai: The ancient prophecy said that after the great darkness is over, the first thing to be reborn will be the island. And from that island, will come the land and the seas. Mimi: Yeah, but what does that mean? Gennai: It means that the Digi-World will start over from the beginning. Izzy: What's happening down there? Gennai: The Digi-World is being reborn, as are all the Digimon from the past. We're gonna need a lot of diapers. Tai: Alright! Let's go! All the kids: Right! kids, and the Digimon, back in rookie form, are standing at the edge of a place that looks like baby heaven. Sora: It's the Primary Village! Elecmon: And everything's back to normal. Joe: Looks like it's starting to rain. T.K.: Ahh! A Digi-Egg storm! and Patamon run laughing, toward the falling eggs, followed closely by Elecmon. Elecmon: Wait! Those eggs are my responsibility! T.K.: Are you gonna count them all? Elecmon: Are you crazy?! You never count your Digi-Eggs before they hatch! Kari: What are you doing? Patamon: Helping these Digi-Eggs hatch! Kari: Are you gonna hatch them all? picks up an egg. Elecmon: What do you suggest? We make an omelette? Of course we're gonna hatch them all. The future of the Digi-World depends on it. Kari: Yay! Patamon: You can help. Just rub them gently. strokes the egg she's holding and smiles. Kari: This is fun. Elecmon: We should be done in about sixty years. Ogremon: This means Leomon will be reborn! Mimi: That's right! And Piximon, Whamon and Wizardmon too! Gennai: Yes, someday. Andromon: We should take a picture. To commemorate this special occasion. Tai: A picture? Good idea! Sora: Sure, let's do it! Matt: Yeah, I'm in! Izzy: Great! I'll go get T.K. and Kari then. Gennai: I'll shine my head. Tai: Alright, we're ready! Andromon: Say cheese! gasps as the egg in her hands shakes. T.K.: What's wrong? Gatomon: What is it? camera's flash goes off just as the Digi-Egg explodes, leaving a baby Digimon, Botamon, sitting in Kari's hands. Elecmon: Look, it hatched! Patamon: It's so cute! nuzzles the newborn, and the group laughs. Ogremon: I'm outta here. Everyone: Huh? Mimi: What do you mean you're leaving? Ogremon: It's time to hit the road, take a hike, make like a tree and leave. Palmon: But Ogremon, why not stay here with us? Ogremon: Look, I'm a Virus-type Digimon. You guys are Data and Vaccine-types. If I hang around here too long, I'll get sick to my stomach. Catch ya later! disappears into the forest, as the others watch, stunned. Mimi: He vanished! Gomamon: He just can't face the fact that he likes us. Tentomon: Hmm. I've never heard of a Virus giving someone a cold shoulder. Gennai: Don't say that. Do you remember the day that Agumon first digivolved into SkullGreymon? At the time, I said it was the wrong thing to do, but the truth is, when it comes to digivolving, there's no right or wrong. A Digimon's destiny cannot be changed. That day was a real eye-opener for me, of course I haven't been able to open them since! Agumon: Well, if that's the case, then next time, I'll just digivolve myself into the next Dark Master. others protest loudly, then laugh. The new baby Botamon squeaks. Later, the group finds themselves on the shore by a small island. Sora: This sure brings back a lot of memories. This is the exact spot where we spent our first night here in the Digi-World. Izzy: That's right! This is where Gabumon first digivolved into Garurumon and fought Seadramon. Joe: Yeah, and this is the place where I fainted for the first time. Well, the first time in the Digi-World, anyway. Boy, it sure is great strolling down Memory Lane, isn't it? Hey, do you think we when all get back, we'll be some kind of heroes? And win a whole bunch of awards, like an Emmy or something? Gomamon: Joe! Joe: Sorry! Old dopey me. Open mouth, insert foot. I mean, we can always come back, right guys? Right? Gomamon: Joe... Joe: Oh, I forgot. Faux pas. Time passes differently here than in our world. You guys will probably be long gone. Whoops, there goes the other foot. Matt: Hey! You know, we've still got a lot of summer left. I was thinking... maybe we could stay here until our vacation's over. Tai: Yeah! That's a great idea! T.K.: If Matt's staying, I'm staying too! Kari: Me too! Is that okay, Tai? Tai: Sure! Mimi: I'm staying too! Sora: Me too! Izzy: We might as well. We've got plenty of time, since an entire day in the Digital World is equal to just one minute in the real world, and we've still got four weeks left of summer vacation.... Joe: Then we can stay here in the Digital World for up to.... Let's see, carry the four, divide by three.... A really, really long time! Izzy: To be precise, it's forty thousand three hundred and twenty days. That's about a hundred and ten years! Tai: Alright, we're staying! Everyone: Yay! Agumon: Hey look! the sky, a black shape is moving slowly across the sun. Gennai and Centarumon soon join the Digi-Destined to look up at it. Izzy: It's an eclipse! Gennai: Yes, it is. And there's something very important you should know about it, children. Mimi: I know! You're not supposed to look directly into it! Gennai: True. That's not all. This eclipse could cost you your lives. Izzy: You mean it's not an ordinary eclipse? Gennai: That shadow is the gate that connects your world to the Digital World. I'm afraid the eclipse will only last for two more hours. Matt: That's not a problem. We'll just wait until it opens up again. Mimi: Yeah. After all, we still have over a hundred years of summer vacation left! Gennai: Actually, when Apocalymon appeared, the flow of time here and in your world became synchronized. Mimi: So, then, we still have four weeks left, right? Matt: That's plenty of time to have fun. Gennai: Well, actually, you only have the two hours, because once the portal is closed, it's closed forever. Matt: But.... Gennai: Sorry. It's time to say goodbye. Everyone: Ohh... Sora and Biyomon are spending their last few precious minutes together talking up on a tree branch. Biyomon: I'm sure gonna miss you, Sora. Say hi to your mom for me when you get back. Sora: Sure. I wanna thank you, Biyomon. Before I met you, I didn't get along with my mom very well. We argued. She would never let me do anything. But thanks to you, I understand her a lot better. You showed me how much my mom really loves me. Biyomon: You mean it? Sora: Of course. Biyomon: That makes me so happy to hear you say that. Sometimes I thought I was just bothering you and getting in your way all the time. Sora: Don't be silly. You weren't a bother, you're my best friend! Oh, Biyomon, I'm gonna miss you so much! and Biyomon well up with tears as they hug. and Gomamon are sitting on the shore, gazing sadly out over the water. Joe: I know it's gonna be hard to find a friend as great as I am, Gomamon. But, you'll have to try. Gomamon: Not a problem. I took an ad out in the personals. I've got five interviews lined up for next week. holds his hand out to Gomamon. Gomamon: What? Joe: At least let's shake hands. Gomamon: Okay. For luck. scratches his head, then places his paw in Joe's hand. Joe: Wow. Gomamon: What? Joe: For someone without a hand, you've got a pretty strong grip. two laugh. Gennai, in his Mekanorimon suit, is working on the trolley car, while Izzy and Tentomon sit in the front of the vehicle. Izzy: Tentomon? Tentomon: Yes, Izzy? Izzy: There's something I need to tell you before we part ways, okay? I love you. yelps and falls over backwards. Izzy knocks his computer out of the way to help him up, and turns the windshield wipers on by accident. Izzy: Tentomon! Are you okay? Tentomon: Yes, I'm fine, but I was a little taken aback by your sudden display of emotion. Izzy: You're right. Sorry about that. I don't usually get emotional, but this was a unique occasion. Tentomon: I understand. You don't have to say it. I know how much our friendship has meant to us. And in the name of our friendship, I need to ask you one last favor. Izzy: Yeah, what is it? Tentomon: Would you please turn off those windshield wipers?! Izzy: Sure thing, pal. Anything for you. Gimme a hug. gathers his friend in a hug. Tentomon: Ah! Ah! You're choking me! the middle of a green, grassy field, T.K. and Patamon are crying their little hearts out. Patamon: T.K., will you stop crying, because you're making me cry! T.K.: I- I- I was just crying because you were crying! Patamon: Well, if you're crying because I'm crying, and I'm crying because you're crying, then neither one of us needs to be crying, do we... look at each other with big, wet eyes and abruptly stop crying. T.K.: Oh yeah. Patamon: Besides, I'm sure we're gonna see each other again one day. T.K.: Yeah, just like we saw each other again after that thing with Devimon. Patamon: That's right, we did. T.K.: Let's make a pact. We'll see each other again! Promise? Patamon: Promise! now, the two laugh together, while Matt and Gabumon sit side by side on a nearby hilltop. Gabumon: Hmmm. Matt: Hmm. Gabumon: Hmmm. Matt: Hmm. Gabumon: Hmmm. That says it all. Matt: Mmm hmmm. Gabumon: I wouldn't mind hearing you play your harmonica, one last time. Matt: Glad to. bluesy notes soar over the land, reaching Tai, standing by the shore a few feet from Agumon, and Tai is trying to keep from crying. Tai: Stupid Matt and his harmonica.... Agumon: What's the matter? Tai: No- nothing. Agumon: Yeah, sure. Hey, come over here and look at this! This is the spot where I first made my Pepper Breath! Remember? Tai: Remember? How could I ever forget? That's where you burned Seadramon's tail and he attacked us! And your aim hasn't gotten much better since then, either. tickles Agumon under the chin, and they laugh. Agumon: Hey! You don't really believe that, do you? Tai: Hmmm.... Well look at the bright side, your aim hasn't gotten any worse! Agumon: Come on, Tai! laughs hard, as Agumon scowls, then gives in and laughs as well. Kari and Gatomon are standing in the forest. Kari takes her whistle from around her neck and places it over Gatomon's head. Gatomon: For me? Kari: Uh huh. Here, let me put it on you. It doubles as a flea collar. Gatomon: Thanks, Kari. Kari: It looks good on you. Gatomon: Gee, thanks. Oh well, I guess this is... goodbye. Kari: Yeah. Til next time. Gatomon: Next time? Kari: Yep, that's right! smiles happily, and Gatomon blinks in confusion. Meanwhile, Mimi is searching the forest trails. Mimi: Palmon! Where are you? I want to say goodbye! A Gekomon: Huh? Princess Mimi, what are you doing? Mimi: Palmon's disappeared. Have you seen her? A Gekomon: Not recently. Sorry. Mimi: I don't understand how she could leave at a time like this. There's only a few minutes left! Palmon! Where are you?! I'm leaving soon! behind some forest flowers, Palmon hears Mimi calling for her, but doesn't come out. Palmon: Mimi.... the kids are walking with Gennai to the trolley car that will take them home, and away from their friends. Gennai: Have you all finished saying your goodbyes? You can take this cable car home on one condition. You have to promise to bring it back to San Francisco where I borrowed it from. is crying with heartbreak, and the others look at her with concern. Tai: Well.... uh.... Sora: Can't we just have a little more time? Please, Gennai, do something! Gennai: I'm sorry, Sora. The gate won't wait any longer. What's the problem? Agumon: Palmon seems to have disappeared. Mimi: Why would she run away?! Why?! Mimi cries, Palmon is crying as well, deep in the forest, as she watches the eclipse. The Gekomon see her there. A Gekomon: Palmon, so that's where you're hiding! A Gekomon: Mimi's been looking for you! Palmon: Yes, I know. But I don't want to see her. A Gekomon: I don't understand. Palmon: It's simple. If I don't see her, then she can never say goodbye to me. A Gekomon: Is that what you really want? A Gekomon: I'm afraid you'll regret it one day... Palmon: It's too painful to say goodbye. Sora: I'm sorry, Mimi. We can't wait for Palmon any longer... Gennai: It's time. Get on the cable car, everyone. Tai: Come on, let's go... kids climb slowly into the trolley, as Mimi cries, and the Digimon watch sadly. Once inside, the kids open the windows to see their friends on the beach. Tai: Well guys, this is it. What can I say? Agumon: Try... goodbye. blows Kari's whistle hard, in a farewell salute to their friends, as the trolley car sputters to life. Then, as the car begins to move down the beach, the kids hang out the windows, waving and shouting final goodbyes. Tai: Don't let anyone push you around! Kari: Make sure you dress warm! Sora: Take it easy! Gennai: Thank you for everything! Palmon: Mimi! Sora: Mimi, look! is running along the shore, tears flying as she yells. Mimi leans out the window to see. Palmon: Mimi, Mimi! Mimi: Palmon! Palmon: Mimi, I'm sorry! Mimi: It's okay, don't worry about it. Goodbye Palmon, and thanks for everything! I love you! Palmon: Goodbye Mimi! trips and hits the ground. Mimi gasps and her hat flies off her head and spins in the breeze. Palmon gets up quickly, and starts running after the trolley again, and following her are the other Digimon, all running and waving. Mimi smiles, and the other kids all wave to them. When the Digimon reach the shoreline they are forced to stop their chase, but they continue to yell and wave. They get smaller and smaller, and eventually fade into the fog, as the trolley soars into the air and disappears from the Digital World. Train crossing lights flash red, and open their barriers to let pass a train that never comes. Tai: Our adventure in the digital world might be over for now, but that gate won't stay closed forever! I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see our pals, the Digimon! You wait and see! One day that portal will open up again, and we'll return to the digital world! I wonder if Agumon will remember me. I know I'll never forget him! Or the rest of the Digimon. None of us will! words ring like a prophecy as Mimi's hat soars alone through the blue sky of the Digital World. THE END (OR IS IT?)